


What's in a Name?

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [32]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	What's in a Name?

"It's not the end of the world, Tovarisch. It just takes some people a little while to get their tongue around it, that's all."

"Compared to some of my countrymen, I have a name which is ridiculously easy to pronounce. I can accept her stressing the wrong syllable, I'm used to that from you, but how could she get it that wrong? I dread to imagine how badly she would have mangled Nikovitch."

"Give her a break, she's new here.

"How would you take it if she'd called you something like 'Nappow-leyon Sollow'?"

"Not as badly as you, Eel-eye-yar Kerr-yay-keen."


End file.
